Rosalind
Rosalind is a battlemage and former queen of the Third Incarnation of the Daggerfall Covenant in 4E 204. She was known by those who have met her as a harsh figure, and someone who believed in the ends justifying the means. Background Rosalind was born as a noble to an unrecognized noble family in Wayrest to her father's concubine. Due to her status of not being a full-blooded noble compared to the rest of her siblings, she was subjected to being teased and even bullied. However, she refused to let anyone stand in her way, and began slowly working her way up through the noble ranks, up to the point where she finally became queen of the third incarnation of the Daggerfall Covenant, and formed the fledgling Royal Guard out of her most loyal soldiers. Involvement From Beyond the Stars Rosalind was briefly seen for the first time in Wayrest after a certain specialist group of the Royal Guard were recalled to speak with her personally. Telling the group that Thalmor sympathizers were mounting an all-or-nothing assault on the former province of Wrothgar, she tasked the group with quelling the insurgents and their newfound Orc allies, as well as assisting the Orcish resistance there and solidify their allegiance to the Covenant before sending them away. After the successful recapturing of the city of Orsinium, Rosalind is seen once more after the group she sent to aid her forces were arrested shortly after the success, and revealed that one of them was a member of the Fontaine family, which were considered as mortal enemies of the Covenant and ordered his execution as well as the other group members on the pretense of treason and espionage in front of all the Royal Guards present nearby. However, two of the most powerful commanding officers of the Royal Guard stated that despite the charges against the group, they have more than proven themselves to the people of High Rock compared to the queen. This caused Rosalind's nursed anger to burst and become more evident, and ordered the rest to attack. The two C.O.s saw their leader's apparent madness and decided to relieve her of her command. This act quickly breaks the last straw, and the queen declared that if no one would assist her in eliminating the Covenant's enemies, she would do it herself. The C.O.s and the other Royal Guardsmen decide to turn on her as a result. The situation spirals out of control, and quickly escalates into a fight, with Rosalind annihilating the other Royal Guardsmen with her power, before attacking Alan and his group, as well as her two former C.O.s. Despite her power, she is ultimately defeated, and loses control of the Nirncrux infused within her own body, turning her into a statue out of the mineral she used as a conduit of power. This marked the end of her reign. Later, it is seen that Rosalind's statue (with one of her hands missing) was sold by an anonymous individual. The statue is later bought by an unknown buyer and delivered to his client, the latter calmly stating that despite Rosalind failing in her role, it was "merely a minor nuisance to his plans." The buyer's identity, as well as his accomplice's, remain a mystery to this day. Personality Mostly lacking in morals, and the ablility to tolerate failure, weakness, imperfection, and anyone who contradicted her actions and beliefs, Rosalind was seen as an impatient yet very dangerous woman, willing to destroy any obstacle that stood before her, and quickly shunning anyone who said otherwise. She liked to exert absolute obedience from her followers, and did not like manipulations, stating that it is for the weak who cannot hold themselves in real battle. Her anger and hatred did not reduce her to complete single-mindedness though, as she knew that numbers were still needed in difficult situations, such as large-scale battles. In addition, her attitude inspired both fear and respect from her allies, mostly those who believed in a warrior's code. Powers and Abilities Rosalind is shown to be a capable battlemage, able to use a sword adequately, and utilize magical sword techniques never seen by others before due to being infused with the mysterious Nirncrux, which she used to a large degree to boost her already-formidable strength. Using power from said Nirncrux also allowed her to surpass much of her limits as a mortal human, able to perform feats such as leaping great distances and other forms of movement considered impossible and beyond the capability of a normal man, elf, or beastfolk. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:Nobility